


I love you, I love you, I hate you

by CobaltBlues420 (orphan_account)



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Clothes cutting, Cutting, F/M, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Vaginal blood, Verbal Humiliation, hair cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CobaltBlues420
Summary: Eepop becomes Popee's new assistant after Kedamono dies.





	I love you, I love you, I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> I AM taking requests :3c  
> Please feel free to drop in a few requests if u want

"he's so mean!" Eepop growled, Onomadek took her remote away due to bad performances. Her tail swayed as she looked up at the hot bright sun, she seemed a bit cranky today; she stood up and walked over to the tray of chicken legs, she grabbed the entire bucket and walked back to her lounge chair.

She seemed to like guys who bossed her around and maybe giver her a rough pounding and be praised for being so fucking cute; she began to feast on the chicken legs she had stolen from the cart and gave little to no shits about Onomadek. She was soon done, she placed all the chicken bones back in the bucket and walked to the storage tent.

There was a note on the mirror: "Notice: Anyone who enters the mirror will face consequences for their actions"  she shook her head in disbelief and proceeded to enter the mirror world. She fell face-first onto the rough sandy ground. "Fucking idiots!" she shouted, she got up and dusted herself off; she began to search each tent for Popee, she felt her lower abdomen tighten, she knew she was getting close, she could hear Popee's lovely, angry voice.

Kedamono yelps and choking, she took a peek at the tent this was taking place at, she bit her lip as she saw Popee, Kedamono was being hung, popee had enough of his shit. "God what if he hung me like that?~" she asked herself, she was getting somewhat aroused by Kedamono's agonizing choking noises. She quietly walked in, her tail swayed gently, "H-hi... I-i u-um..." she completely lost her words, popee sat on a stool, a bunch of knifes in a small crate. "Eepop, if you're here to annoy me, you might as well just to step onto that stool for me" Popee insisted, his back was turned away from her.

Eepop sighed as she hugged him from behind, Popee jolted a little before pushing her off forcefully. Eepop felt a bit of discouragement, "I-i'm s-sorry..." She spoken quietly, she was so embarrassed by this. Popee began to realize bow he doesn't have an assistant, maybe Eepop can become his new one, instead of hurting her, he could do other things that he wouldn't do to an actual girl. 

He turned around on his stool, he was now facing her "You're... Alright, since kedamono's dead now, why don't you fill his place?" Popee insisted, Eepop thought this was some sick trick for her to die a lot more quickly. "I-i guess... O-only if you give me hugs and u-uh..." She paused again, now embarrassed, she almost gave out her desires, imagine how embarrassing that would be huh?

 

"Great! I appreciate your cooperation!" He grinned a little, Eepop felt as if she made a deal with the devil himself. Popee looked over at the hanging corpse that once was his companion, Eepop walked out of the tent awaiting for him to finish up. Her tail swayed as she thought of her making out with Popee, or even him kissing her neck as he broke her precious womanhood with his possibly big member.

 

Popee walked out, his tail swaying as he walked by her "Well what're you waiting for?" Popee asked, causing Eepop to snap out of her daydreaming. She followed Popee to the training area, her heart raced to the thought of her purposely failing on her performance and then being fucked in her precious little ass while being called names. Her lower abdomen began to tingle in excitement, "Fuck" she moaned quietly.

Popee pointed at the throwing knife station, a cardboard cutout of Papi was standing there, a row of throwing knifes was on a small table. Eepop felt a shiver down her spine; Popee soon was guiding her to throw knifes at the designated target. She finally manage to throw at the forehead, but Popee just shrugged it off.

The sun was setting, Eepop yawned as she looked up. "Th-the sun's setting..." Eepop whimpered quietly, Popee nodded as he walked away, Eepop followed him. Her tail swayed gently, Popee lied down in a dimly lit tent, on a mound of blankets and pillows. Eepop sat down next to him.

Popee smiled a little, he looked up at her, "You did good today, i'm proud of you" eepop felt her cheeks heat up. Her sexual urges began to kick in, she crawled onto him, then suddenly kissed the other passionately, Popee's eyes widened as his entire body stiffened as well as his tail.

He pushed her back, his face was warm, "Eepop!? W-what the hell!?" He shouted. Eepop felt a small wave of discouragement throughout of her body, her tail curled up around her as she got down of him. God she felt so stupid, why did she even do that?

She now thought she was some horny creep for doing that, she crawled over to the corner of the tent where she sat there, she was so embarrassed. She went in her white bag and pulled out her flip phone, there were probably around 10 unread text messages, and of course was from Onomadek.

She sighed and looked over where Popee was resting, he was reading a book about cars. "I-i'm s-sorry..." Eepop whimpered, popee looked over at her with a flushed face, "Whatever" he replied, he seemed too embarrassed and flustered. "Tomorrow we'll discuss about your punishment" Popee added on.

Eepop nodded her head as she put her phone away, she knew she was in serious trouble. Hugging him was one thing, but kissing? How horny could this girl be? She curled up on the cool carpeted floor, using her white bag as a pillow. She closed her eyes and began to snooze.

In the morning, she was greeted with a airhorn blasting from outside of the tent. She yelped and quickly got up, she felt quite drowsy from last night; popee stood outside, awaiting for his mirror opposite to leave his tent for her punishment.

Eepop quickly got up, her two long hair sited that rested outside of her hat was in a mess. She rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Popee, she had remorse written all over her face. She felt even more terrible about yesterday, now he's punishing her already? How bad could it be? 

She looked at today's training, nothing was there accept a tray with a cloth over it, this sent chills down her spine. Why was popee overreacting about some kiss? Maybe she did something else to deserve it? "Today's training, it's gonna be quite different" popee grinned a little.

He walked over to the tray that was covered, then to the tent. Eepop followed him into the tent, she was scared, she saw a table and a chest next to it. "Lay down, now" popee said sternly. Eepop nods and gets onto the table that was draped in cloth, she lies down.

"Now, how would you like to get punished today?" Popee asked as he uncovered the cloth that was draped over the tray, revealing scalpels and a small vibrator, Eepop trembled, she knew if she tries to escape, she'll die probably.

She was looking up at Popee in his eyes, she had fear and lust in her eyes, while popee as pain and embarrassment in his. Popee picked up a pair of scissors, he began to cut away her long hair sides, making Eepop panic.

She began to cry as her tail swayed furiously, she was almost like a child refusing to get a haircut. Popee giggled a little as he soon began to dust away the remaining hair sides off of her clothes; he aimed towards her bag next, cutting the straps off of it, eepop was too scared to move.

"God I love it when people like you cooperate ~" Popee cooed, now moving for her clothes, he cut off the white buttons off her costume, causing her onesie to open up, revealing her pale body, and her bra.

"P-popee... S-stop, i-i won't do it aga-again..." She whimpered, her tail swayed and covered her crotch. Her bra wasn't so hard to cut off, so of course popee cut it off, revealing her perky and small breasts. "I'm having too much fun though" popee replied in a mocking-whiny tone.

He uncovered her tail and began to cut away both at her onesie and her panties. Her pale womanhood were visible for Popee only. She felt a tight and uncomfortable feeling down at her lower abdomen, her face heated up in embarrassment as tears rolled down her face, she didn't really stop crying. 

She felt a sudden arousal from this, she didn't know what to do, she just sat there and cried. She covered her chest and her crotch as popee was looking away, he was looking for his favorite scalpel he could use to cut her skin; Eepop wasn't looking forward to run away, nor receive physical and painful cuts on her pale skin.

"Hmm... On second thought, maybe I'll cut your stomach, then your thighs!" Popee said excitedly, he whipped out a scalpel in it's packaging, he unwrapped it then began to mark where to cut. Eepop soon stopped crying, he began cutting her stomach, this exposed a little of the fatty yellow tissue underneath, she knew if she cries he would've went deeper on accident. 

Her hear raced as he left more light cuts on her stomach, popee grabbed her pawed hands and moved them out of the way. It seemed he was having fun teaching Eepop a lesson on giving him an unconsentual kiss. Her perky nipples pebbled up in arousal as she bit her bottom lip; the though of popee eating her out afterwards made her womanhood tingle, his dark blue eyes semi-closed as his tongue flicked away at her swollen clit.

She was enjoying this personally, at first she was scared, now she was perfectly fine with popee cutting her. Popee soon started on her thighs, he could see how we're she was down there, the tip of the scalpel gently flicking away at her skin, leaving cuts that resembled self-harm. Blood trickled out of the cuts, Eepop whimpered in arousal as Popee soon finished.

"See, that wasn't that bad!" Popee chirped, his tail swayed. The blood from the cuts on her thigh seeped through, Eepop looked up at popee, she sniffled a little as she opened her legs a little, revealing her glossy, and wet womanhood.

"You really think you deserve love after what you did last night?" Popee sneered, he crossed his arms and watched the other performer beg. Her tail swayed furiously as she sat up, she took off her cut-up costume and tossed it aside, she was completely naked. "Oh my god fine!" Popee groaned, he hasn't had sex in awhile, making him sexually frustrated; he sat down on the table next to her, gently brushing his paw against her cut on her thigh, Eepop blushed, as she shyly kissed his cheek.

"I... I Love you, Popee... I understand you might not like me back though..." Eepop said quietly, Popee blushed as he smiled a little. "you're alright, I just wish you didn't act like a whiny and pushy brat sometimes." Popee said, he never really felt like this, but now he understood how love felt.

"Y-yeah... I-i guess you can say that..." Eepop replied, she gently hugged him, instead of Popee pushing her away, he hugged her back; eepop reached over for her strapless white bag and rummaged through it for her pajamas which was a old T-shirt and shorts she could wear for now. She eventually found them, but they were in a cylindar shape due to her nifty skills of folding.

She began to unfold it, then put it on. "Why don't we go talk in my tent, alright?" Popee said as he kissed her cheek back. Eepop giggled and hugged him; they soon got back to his tent, the sun was setting, they relaxed in a couple of old, raggety bean bags. They both talked about their times in their world with their old assistances. 

They soon began to talk about love, then sex. Popee chuckled at eepop's silly jokes, and so did Eepop with popee's jokes. "Remember when you kissed me, then whimpered and moaned?" Popee asked, eepop nodded her head as she crawled over onto the other performer, and kissed him passionately 

Instead of him freaking out, he gave in, their hearts paced at the same rate. Popee blushed a little, he rest his pawed hands on her curvy hips. Eepop moaned softly in the kiss, her body weakened. Popee then sneakily slipped his tongue in her mouth, he moaned quietly, he didn't want to show his weak side.

His tail swayed furiously as he gently grinded his crotch against the other's crotch. Eepop felt quite sensitive down there, especially without her panties protecting her now. She felt so wet down there, Popee pulled back, leaving a string of saliva between their lips. "P-Popee?..." Eepop asked quietly, the tight uncomfortable feeling came back in her lower abdomen.

"What's up?" Popee asked, he had a somewhat of an erection, but it wasn't there yet. "Wh-what if Onomadek comes back and finds out i'm yours now?..." Eepop responded "I'll explain to him, alright? I'm sure he'll understand" popee assured her.

Eepop looked down and shyly unbuttoned the other's costume, helping them strip naked. Popee did the same for her, Eepop was nervous, she sat back down on his lap. "I-i don't know about this... I-i know we talked about this earlier, a-and I don't know yet..." Eepop whimpered, Popee blushed a little more "I'm s-sure this will feel good... J-just give it a chance" popee replied. 

She looked down at the other's member, and gently gripped it, she gently rubbed it up and down as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her womanhood. Popee looked up as he bit his lip a little, he began to rub her bare womanhood that was wet from earlier. This caused Eepop to jolt a little in excitement, she continued to rub his member as she moaned softly.

"R-right th-there..." Eepop whimpered, her clit was being stimulated, she didn't know why her womanhood was so sensitive. Popee groaned quietly in pleasure as he teased the entrance of her pale womanhood, his member throbbed in her hand.

Eepop grinded her womanhood against the other's hand, causing her clit to swell a little more. She suddenly felt two fingers go inside her, it was somewhat painful, but it wasn't too much.  "God your're so tight" popee said softly.

Eepop moaned loudly as one of her arms wrapped around his neck, grip with her other hand gripped his member, causing Popee to jolt a little. Sweat rolled down her body as they made eye contact, their faces were in a shade of pinkish red. Eepop whined as she kissed him passionately; both of them enjoyed this so much, they didn't know why they were doing this.

Since this was Eepop's first time, her womanhood was very sensitive and most likely for her to cum much earlier than Popee. The thought of him pounding her caused a sudden wave of warmth travel through his body, a tight feeling began to grow in his stomach.

Precum oozed out, making Eepop a little concerned. Popee slipped his tongue in her mouth as he pulled his hand away from her womanhood, he broke the kiss suddenly and looked at her again. "D-did I do something wrong?" Eepop asked, she pulled her hand away from his member, it dripped of his precum.

"No.. You haven't, you can continue if you want" he replied, he continued to tease her womanhood. Eepop whined as she rubbed herself onto his hand, she really enjoyed this; Popee being the ass he is, he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her, his fingers were wet from her womanhood.

Eepop whimpered as she tried to get him to finger her, Popee refused by shaking his head; He grabbed her and forced her on her back, he positioned himself. His member rested at the entrance of her womanhood, he looked down at her, Eepop nodded, she was quite nervous.

Without hesitation, he plundered his member inside her, causing Eepop a painful rip sensation. She yelped and wrapped her arms around his neck, making him lean down. They both needed this, it's been a stressful week for both of them.

Popee began to gently thrust, the other performer whimpered and whined, it almost felt like forever for Eepop just to adjust to his member size. They both made eye contact as Popee continued, he began to make subtle growling noises as he pleasured both of them.

Eepop felt as if she was gonna pee once again, she whined in pleasure as Popee leaned down towards her neck. He began to give her gentle love bites, this was very intense for Eepop, she was used to reading naughty mangas and books, but never knew how the person receiving it felt.

Just after 20 or so minutes Popee was near climax, Eepop was too. Precum oozed out of the other's member again as Eepop orgasmed, her womanhood felt so good.

Popee continued before making an odd grunt, he came inside her, Eepop and him panted heavily before kissing passionately once more. 

                             ----------------

The morning after, Eepop was helping Popee disposing his deceased companion's corpse. Eepop and him were a happy camper, Eepop found scrap fabric around the circus and repaired her costume, leaving a bunch of bright red threads and stitches all around where Popee had cut the night before.

"Does th-this mean we're together... In a r-romantic way?..." Eepop asked shyly as she finished up doing her part on the disposal, Popee stopped and looked at her with a cold stare. He didn't want to answer that due to Marifa's presence, Eepop sighed and dusted herself off, then looked in her bag, she had a bottle of oddly warm water, but hey it's the desert, how are ya gonna get cold water?

Popee walked over to his tent, along the way he grabbed Eepop's wrist. She was flustered, and even embarrassed. Popee closed the curtained entrance of his tent and stared at her. "Eepop, you don't ask that when my sister's around. Do you know what she'll do if she finds out we had sex? She'll murder you, she hated kedamono, and she hates you even more" popee said sternly, this was odd for him to be concerning and protective, usually he'd let them die for all he cared.

He hugged her to show his love, he loved her dearly on the inside, he didn't want her gone, not after what they experienced last night. Eepop smiled and kissed his cheek, Popee blushed and smiled warmly, "I love you, Eepop" he said quietly, "i-i love you too..." Eepop said shyly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha all my stories are just ptp related,,  
> I'm so sorry lolololol :3
> 
> Please request me i'm desperate,,


End file.
